


surprise!! (x4)

by oceanbed



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Gift Exchange, I Tried, Mentioned Xu Ming Hao | The8, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanbed/pseuds/oceanbed
Summary: The most important part of a gift exchange is communication.





	surprise!! (x4)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plantcaretaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantcaretaker/gifts).



> for the svt writers gc secret santa 2k18

“No, Minghao, you don’t understand. This is _urgent!_ ”

 

_“More urgent than my cookies in the oven?”_

 

Junhui sighs at his stubborn friend. Why is it that when he needed help, things doesn’t work out?

 

Here’s the context: Christmas is soon. Junhui wanted to give his three boyfriends, who he loves dearly, presents. Since all of them couldn’t visit home this year, he thinks this would be a good way to cheer them up. But the thing is, he has no idea what he’s going to give them. He tried to remember things they’ve said they wanted, but nothing pops up in his mind. Which is why he’s in this situation right now.

 

“Minghao, I’m just asking you to help me with their gifts,” he pleads. “I’m not even making you buy them! You can bake your cookies while you talk.”

 

He hears Minghao chuckle on the other side of the line. Junhui’s face flushes. Of course Minghao would think a situation like this is funny.

 

 _“Okay, okay, I’m sorry for laughing. It’s just so typical of you, hyung. I thought you would’ve called sooner,”_ Minghao says apologetically. Junhui gasps when he realized he spoke his thoughts out loud.

 

“Sorry, I was a bit antsy.”

 

_“It’s fine, hyung. Now, what do you need my help with?”_

 

Junhui relaxes onto his swivel chair. “I don’t know what to give them. I tried to remember some things that they might’ve mentioned but my mind is a bit blank right now.”

 

Minghao hums, contemplating. Junhui waited patiently for him to come up with something. The image of Minghao pacing back and forth in his kitchen amuses him a little.

 

 _“Oh, wait a minute,”_ Minghao says after a while, like he just remembered something. Junhui perked up immediately.

 

 _“I was with Wonwoo hyung two weeks ago.”_ Junhui hears hurried footsteps, most likely Minghao rushing somewhere. _“We were at the library.”_

 

Junhui nodded. Wonwoo’s favorite spot besides his room would be the library.

 

 _“He was reading this book, I’ll send you the cover picture after this.”_  

 

“What about it?” Junhui asks. He still doesn’t know where Minghao was going with this.

 

_“It was book two of a trilogy, and the third book already came out two days ago.”_

 

At that, Junhui’s face lights up. “I can buy the third book for him!”

 

He hears Minghao laugh. _“Yes, hyung, you can. Now I suggest you buy it quickly. It’s getting pretty popular these days.”_

 

“I’m on it,” he says. “What about Jihoon and Soonyoung?”

 

Minghao is silent again. It’ll be pretty hard for Minghao to think of anything to buy for Jihoon, since the both of them don’t usually hang out often, but maybe he could help Junhui with Soonyoung’s gift.

 

_“Oh, I saw Jihoon hyung eyeing this mic the other day. For his studio, I think.”_

 

Well that was unexpected.

 

 _“I think his favorite brand released a new product or something.”_ Minghao lets out a giggle. _“He was practically drooling!”_

 

Junhui laughed too. Typical Jihoon. He’ll make sure to buy that microphone today, too. One more gift and he’s all set to go out and shop.

 

“Okay, now Soonyoung’s gift,” Junhui continues.

 _“I think Soonyoung hyung would be happy with whatever you buy for him, hyung,”_ Minghao tells him genuinely. _“But maybe buy him those sneakers he’s been wanting since forever ago.”_

 

A memory resurfaced in Junhui’s brain of Soonyoung whining to no one in particular about some cool shoes he saw on the magazine.

 

_“Whoa, it comes in red and black too, so cool!”_

Junhui laughed to himself. How could he possibly forget that? Soonyoung’s old shoes are a bit small now, he’ll definitely like this.

 

“Right, he’s been whining about those for a while,” he says. “I’ll buy them today, too.”

 

 _“Okay. Good luck, hyung. I think the stores are gonna be a bit crowded, since you insisted on buying your gifts this late.”_ Minghao tells him. Junhui laughed sheepishly.

 

“Sorry, I completely forgot about it until just now. Thanks so much for helping me, Minghao.”

 _“I’m always happy to help, hyung,”_ Minghao responds. Junhui can’t stop a grin from decorating his face.

 

“I owe you a month’s supply of salad, Minghao!” Junhui says out of joy.

 

 _“That’s what all four of you said,”_ Minghao mumbles.

 

“What was that?”

 

_“It’s nothing. Bye, hyung!”_

 

And with that, the phone call ended. Junhui all kotakbut rushed outside the house, ignoring Jihoon’s bewildered look when he hugged him and dashed out.

-

 

The day before Christmas, their apartment is eerily silent. Everyone is holed up in their rooms and all the scissors in their apartment have somehow disappeared. There are rustling sounds coming from somewhere, but nobody had bothered to check, too busy in their own respective rooms.

 

There’s a loud thud coming from somewhere, most likely Soonyoung's room, followed by a groan of pain. A concerned Wonwoo peeks out the door of his room.

 

“You okay there Soonie?” he asks cautiously. Wonwoo could hear Soonyoung scrambling to get up.

 

“Yep, totally fine!” Soonyoung shouts back before cracking open his door. “I, uh, bumped my toe on the desk, that's all.”

 

Wonwoo furrows his brows at the suspicious bright red thing behind Soonyoung.

 

“Are you sure you're okay?” he asks again.

 

He's still not convinced when Soonyoung nods too eagerly, but says anyways, “be careful next time.”

 

“Of course, love.” Wonwoo nods, and Soonyoung's door is slammed shut. Wonwoo gets back to his wrapping paper, drafted and ready to be cut.

 

-

 

Jihoon should've known that something is going on when Wonwoo asks him to join everyone in the living room for some wine. When he enters the room, everyone had their eyes on him, a tense air around them. He eyes the bookshelf cautiously, making sure that the gifts that he hid behind it is still safe.

 

“What's the occasion?” Jihoon asks, pretending to be oblivious.

 

“Can't we enjoy a nice Christmas night together?” Junhui answers. “It's our first Christmas together as four.”

 

That reason alone would've convinced Jihoon if it weren't for Junhui's obvious fidgeting. Now that he looks at them properly, Soonyoung is bouncing his legs, and Wonwoo can't stop fiddling with his fingers.

 

“You're clearly nervous about something,” Jihoon points out, and all three of his lovers averts their gaze. Sometimes Jihoon wonders if his boyfriends could keep secrets at all.

 

It felt like hours of Jihoon staring the three of them down until Junhui finally throws his hands up and says, “okay, I give up.”

 

He reaches behind the sofa and something rustles behind him. It sounded suspiciously like gift wrappers. When Junhui puts down the bag of gifts in front of him, Wonwoo stands up and pulled out his own bag of gifts from the cupboard. Soonyoung all but dashed into his room, grabbing the gifts he made. Jihoon sighs and takes out his gofts as well.

 

“Well that was unexpected,” Wonwoo chuckles as he sips on his drink. Relieved laughter fills the room.

 

The gifts were passed around, and one by one everything is unwrapped. The pile of torn wrapping paper grows with each passing minute.

 

Suddenly, Jihoon snorts. Junhui looked over and lets out a hearty laugh.

 

“This is a mess,” Wonwoo comments. Soonyoung stares at his gifts in confusion.

 

“Did we just gave everyone the exact same gifts?!” Soonyoung asked incredulously. Junhui, with his three new pair of earrings, nodded with glee.

 

“I'm revoking Minghao's salad card,” Jihoon groans.

  
  
  


All in all, a peaceful Christmas night.

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely tried my best, but alas this is all i managed to give to u


End file.
